


Everyone

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Soldiers, immortality issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: based on this quote : I know and I just assume that pretty much everyone's slept with Jace at this point. It's only a matter of time befire I sleep with him myself I guess. - because it was just begging for a Simon/Jace fic.





	Everyone

Summary: based on this quote : I know and I just assume that pretty much everyone's slept with Jace at this point. It's only a matter of time befire I sleep with him myself I guess. - because it was just begging for a Simon/Jace fic.

\--- 

Simon had said he assumed everyone had slept with Jace, that he expected himself to do so eventually even. So, it was only a little surprising to wake up in Jace's bed with Jace's arm thrown across his body, squeezing him close like a child with a teddy bear and well....

"I freaking called it." Simon muttered to the ceiling.

Jace mumbled and somehow managed to pull Simon closer. 

"Called what?" The blonde asked as he nuzzled into Simon's neck.

"Um..." Simon began, he couldn't tell Jace the truth, never, ever ever, at least not if Simon wanted to keep sleeping with the other man, and Simon really, really wanted to keep sleeping with Jace. 

It had actually been better than he'd thought it would be, softer, gentler, Simon had always assumed that Jace had sex like he fought, fiercly, determined and frankly Simon had expected it to be over quickly just like Jace's fights, except... except it hadn't been like that at all.

Jace lifted up on to his elbow to look down at Simon, "Hey, you aren't freaking out on me are you?"

"Maybe a little." Simon realized, "I mean are you gay or... what about Clary, oh damn, what about Clary?"

"Clary and I thought it was better for us to be friends, and I'm more just into people." Jace shrugged.

"People?" Simon asked, surprised, he'd thought for sure Jace was straight.

"They are interesting, fun, most of the time easy too." Jace explained as he lay back down next to Simon.

"Oh." Simon breathed out, "And what about me?" 

Jace turned to look at Simon, resting his hand on the back of Simon's neck and making the Vampire look at him too, normally Simon had a thing about people touching his neck ever since Camille had turned him but somehow it didn't bother him that Jace had his hand there.

"I hated you, I expected you to run away from everything, even after the whole Vampire thing, but I guess you grew on me." Jace grinned a little.

"Like a fungus." Simon grinned back.

"No." Jace refuted, "Like muscle memory, you don't have to think about it eventually it's just there, like you were for us so many times when you didn't have to be, when you shouldn't have been." There was a pause as Jace thought, "Like Magnus is for Alec."

Simon stared at Jace, wondering just what he meant by that and Jace stared at Simon hoping that Simon understood what he was trying to say.

"If we stick this out that will be terribly accurate." Simon whispered, because Jace was mortal and Simon was a Vampire and not just any Vampire, a Daylighter with the Mark of Cain which made him pretty indistructable.

"Hey." Jace said softly, brushing his thumb over Simon's cheek, "I'm not asking for eternity."

Simon looked at Jace, eyes a little wet and filled with hope as he asked, "What are you asking for?"

"Right now." Jace said, "One moment at a time because I have to be honest, I can't promise you my life time, I'm a soldier and I can't even promise you tomorrow, but I can promise you here, now, this moment and the next one until all of mine are gone."

Simon exhaled uneccesarily, "Okay, I can... I can live with that, well not live with it, I guess, but unlive with it?" Simon babbled.

Jace laughed and Simon found himself adding his own to Jace's because Jace was laughing hard enough to shake the whole bed and Simon found that ridiculous but hilarious, but as Simon's laughter trailed off and he looked at Jace's relaxed and grinning face he realized that this was the first time Simon had heard Jace laugh like that.

"Angel." Jace sighed out with a grin as he lay on his back, trying to catch his breath.

He turned to Simon, and, displeased with the distance that had been placed between them reached for the Vampire, "Come here."

Simon went easily, settled his head on Jace's shoulder and felt Jace's arm curl around his shoulders, thumb stroking Simon's bare shoulder as the Vampire nuzzled Jace's neck, focusing slightly, hearing the rush and swish of his blood being pumped through his veins, Simon closed his eyes briefly, he could still remember the taste of Jace's blood on his tongue, the tangy sweetness of it. 

For all that Jace had looked like Clary then Simon had known that he wasn't as soon as the blood hit his tongue, what most people didn't know was that blood had a taste unique to each individual and Clary had offered her blood to him once, and Simon had barely tasted it before he was gagging on it, her blood tasted horrible to him, like rotted bananas, a taste he'd had because he'd been a stubborn child and insisted that the black banana was just the goth version of it's yellow counterparts.

But with Jace, he hadn't wanted to stop, had wanted to drink and drink until the end of forever. And yet it wasn't hunger that made him focus on the moving blood, it was reassurance that Simon was seeking, if Jace's blood was still flowing, his heart beating and sending it through his veins then that meant that Jace was fine, that Simon got another moment of being with Jace.

"Are you hungry?" Jace asked, startling Simon, eyes snapping open and up to look at an amused Jace.

"No." Simon admitted.

"Because you can if you are." Jace told him.

Simon stared at Jace, shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you liked it right?" Jace asked and he seemed unsure and wanting.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm really not hungry right now, I was just..." Simon paused, "It sounds really creepy but I was listening to your blood flowing in your veins."

"That does sound creepy but you're a Vampire so, eh, not really unexpected." Jace shrugged, and Simon giggled as his body jolted a little with the movement.

"I just... as long as your blood's moving I get another moment." Simon whispered.

Jace was silent for a long while, or at least it seemed long to Simon, "Listen all you want then." Jace said finally, pulling Simon closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "Any time, alright."

Simon snuggled closer, letting Jace's warmth settle into him before wondering, "Don't you have to be somwhere? Not that I want you to go anywhere, really I like you here with me, but usually you're somewhere else by now or someone needs you or patrols."

Jace chuckled, "Alec insisted that after everything that we get a couple days off, it'll probably end up just being one day but hey, I'll take what I can."

"And you wanted to spend your day off with me?" Simon asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Simon, I wanted to spend it with you, in my bed, doing things." Jace grinned wickedly, as he rolled over to hover over Simon on the bed.

Simon couldn't help returning it, looking up at Jace, "If it's anything like the things we did last night, I'm all for it."

"Good, because I expect to exhaust you." Jace said as he leaned down to kiss Simon letting Simon wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down.

"Never, Vampire remember." Simon gasped as Jace pulled back to lick and kiss at Simon's neck.

"Are you Challenging me, Vampire?" Jace asked wickedly, looking into Simon's eyes.

And Simon, Simon remembered that first day they had met, and he couldn't stop himself, "Come at me, bro."

And Jace grinned, "Alright."

And then it was a long while before Simon could think much of anyting besides 'Jace' and 'more' and 'please'.

And Simon couldn't regret sleeping with Jace, really it had been enevitable right?

\-----

So this was supposed to be more of a reflection piece and then there were feelings and I don't even really ship Simon/Jace but like I said that line was just begging for a fic and thus this was born and turned out more shmoopy that intended but there we go.


End file.
